DID
by Sunchaser55
Summary: Sunao Fujimori: a famous book writer who longs for romance. But how will he find a partner who loves him for who he is and not for his riches? And as if things couldn't get worse, Sunao begins to experience symptoms that match DID. --- Sunao/Sora Ran/Yoru
1. Chapter 1

**Sukisho... Hehe, it's my latest obsession. XD**

**I know I shouldn't submit this story considering I have two others that are on here that haven't been updated. But those aren't going well. My "punishment for vengeance" story is at a complete halt. I'm out of ideas. As for "Apologize," I have it all written, but barely anyone is reading it.**

**Hopefully this story has more sucess. I've been writing it without any writers block so far. Hopefully it stays that way. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho or any of the characters. **

I lazily opened a pink eye to only be greeted by glowing, red digits. Those red digits on my digital clock read 9:30 am. I groaned slightly, lifting my upper body up to crawl over to the rim of my huge bed. I may have been huge, but one of the halves of it were empty. I slept in a king-sized bed alone. I found that rather ironic. 

I was wealthy, twenty years of age, still pretty good looking, but was still single. But the strangest part was the fact that I was a writer. A romance author, if I may add. How ironic, yes? I wrote, witnessed, and breathed romance, and yet I had never fallen in love myself. It's not that I'm desperate or lonely… It's just weird to think that I write about such things, but have never experienced those feelings. I somehow felt like a fraud. 

I climbed out of bed, making my way downstairs towards the kitchen. I was still partly asleep, therefore I needed a boost: A little miracle called 'coffee.' 

From there, I jumped onto my couch, curled up with my hot cup of coffee, and turned on the television. I ran a finger through my long, rose-pink hair. I had forgotten to brush it before I made my way downstairs. 

I awkwardly began to change the channels as scenes that involved young couples making-out popped onto the screen. Everything had a make-out scene in it nowadays… I couldn't escape this twisted nightmare which was love. It tormented me… Told me how alone I was… Sure, it wasn't hard to go out and simply find myself a girlfriend: I was still young, rather famous, and rich. But I didn't want to treat love like some 'fishing' game either. 

I winced as one of the channels I landed on had a picture of me on it. "E-Talk daily… What are you accusing me of now," I said to myself in a low, dull tone. They always had something to say:

"_Young writer, Sunao Fujimori, finally comes out with a new romance novel," _the host began, " _But is it any good? According to viewers, they think so. But they also state that they would much rather see our favourite author have some sexy, romantic action himself. Whether he has ever been in a relationship, or is, is still a complete mystery. No camera has been able to spot young Fujimori with a hot date yet. Who knows if he's just shy, or if he is truly sneaky. But we will be certain to catch some footage when the time arrives… Now, turning the tables: This young lady definitely is not as shy as Fujimori… The upcoming news: Is Brittany Spears pregnant yet ag-" _

I switched the tv off… 

I was sick of it! My name and relationship status was constantly being spoken of everywhere! I could barely even go outside anymore. Now I was beginning to realize why I was so self-conscious about my status. It was always 'Sunao Fujimori this, or Sunao Fujimori that!' 

Goodness! I couldn't hide anything from E-Talk. 

No wonder you hear about stars trying to commit suicide. The constant drama that surrounds them eventually drives them insane. I was probably at the brink of insanity by now. Man, two years of fame and I was already going crazy. 

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I stood up and went upstairs into my bathroom. Stepping in front of the mirror, I brushed my hair, grabbed a hair tie and put my hair into a neat ponytail that reached my waist. I wanted to go out, therefore I was beginning to get ready. 

I didn't know where I wanted to go just yet, but I really felt like getting outside… Even if that meant having to deal with news reporters and crazed fans. 

After washing up and getting dressed into a pair of black pants that ended above my ankles and a white sleeved shirt, I slipped on a trench-coat and put sunglasses over my eyes. The lenses were a light tint of pink, matching with my own hair and eye colour. This way, I could hide my face. Maybe I'd be lucky and go about unrecognized. Honestly, my fan base was not as big as some of the other famous people's fan bases. But it was enough for me. I didn't like attention much. But the reporters picked on whoever was available. 

I cautiously slipped out of the door. From my door, a path lead to the end of my front yard. Here, there was a giant, metal gate that would take me out into the city. I gently pushed the large gate open, walking through the opening and quickly jumping away from it so that no one would notice that was where I came from. Luckily, I blended right into the crowd. 

I glanced around the busy streets. I wanted to find someplace to go… something to do. At the moment, it was 11:00 am. That meant that most of the stores were open. Maybe I'd stop by my favourite café. Yeah, I think I'd do that. At the café, I actually had a friend. She came to recognize me as a frequent customer. Unlike others, she came to understand me and know me as 'Sunao the person.' Not 'Sunao the author.' It was nice to know someone like that. 

I went into the café and walked up to the counter, only to be greeted my Miyuki. 

"Good morning, Miyuki," I smiled. 

She nodded, "Oh, hey Sunao. It's been a bit. Have you been hiding from the public again?" 

"Sort of," I laughed. Then I added, "Mind if I sit at the corner table?" 

"Sure, no problem. Come on."

I sat down in the booth, taking off my shades and hanging up my coat. It caught me off guard when Miyuki pushed her face closely to mine. She grinned, "The waiter will be with you soon…" she paused, "There's a new guy, you know." 

I cocked an eyebrow, "Is that so. Is he a waiter?" 

"Yep, _your _waiter actually. But be nice! This is his first day and he's pretty nervous," she said. 

I pretended to be hurt, "Awww, am I that nasty?" 

Miyuki giggled, "Not nasty. Just a perfectionist." 

"Oh, really?" I played along. Miyuki always liked to tease me. 

Suddenly changing the mood, Miyuki withdrew saying, "Hey, maybe he'll know who you are." 

I shrugged, "Perhabs…"

She gave me one last bright smile, and then wandered off. 

Until my waiter showed up, I merely twiddled my thumbs. Right from the beginning, I knew what I wanted to order. So I couldn't waste time browsing the menu. When my waiter _did _show up, he looked like he nearly had a seizure. I looked up at him with a concerned glance. 

He had spiky, blue hair with matching blue eyes. His name tag read "Sora Hashiba." 

"You okay?" I asked awkwardly.

He seemed to pause for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "I-I'm fine. Sorry. I just didn't expect to be serving _the _Sunao Fujimori," he said. 

I attempted a smile, "Yeah. I come around here a lot." 

"I heard a rumour about that, but never believed it." 

This was a little awkward… I guess he was a fan of mine. Ugh, all I wanted was to order! If this guy was planning on having a full conversation with me, then I'd be sure to cut it off early. It would be best for both of us. 

I narrowed my eyes slightly, "So… Do you think I could order now?"

The waiter, Sora Hashiba, stiffened and began to turn red, "Oh my God! I-I'm sorry, sir! May I take your order?" 

I gave the poor kid a sympathetic look, "Oh, don't worry about it… I'll just have a slice of cherry cheese cake." 

Opps, I didn't mean to make him have a panic attack… 

"R-right! I'll do that right away!" he blurted out, quickly jogging away. 

Wow, talk about uptight… I told him everything was fine. Though, I guess I didn't blame him. It _was_ his first day working. If I were in his shoes, and had met someone famous on my first day, I'd probably have acted the same. I sighed. Man, Miyuki was right: I _was_ a perfectionist. I don't believe she meant it, but _I_ was beginning to. 

After only a few minutes, my poor waiter jogged back just as quickly as he had when he'd left. Except he now had a small plate in which contained my cheesecake. I stared up at the blue-haired boy in surprise. I had never received my order so quickly. "T-thanks," I uttered. 

He nodded, "It's my pleasure." 

I gave Hashiba a faint smile before picking up a fork and digging it into the soft, creamy surface of my cheesecake. After another second of standing over me, Hashiba turned away, saying in an energetic voice, "See ya! I'll come back in a bit to check on you. Enjoy your cake!" He then disappeared into the heart of the restaurant, most likely preparing to serve another customer. Afterwards, I realized how quiet the café really was. I guess many don't go to a café at 11:00 am to eat cheesecake…. No, that was just my strange routine. 

After glancing out of the nearby window for a moment, I turned my head back in the direction of my cake. I lifted my fork up. Before that pastry could touch my lips though, I suddenly began to feel dizzy. "What?" I clutched my head, immediately allowing the fork to clatter onto the table. As the seconds passed by, I only began to feel more ill. I'm not sure what happened afterwards… 

I think I may have lost consciousness… 

**Hope you liked it!... well, so far anyways. It gets better, I promise! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm so sorry I didn't update... There's been a lot going on. I had a big scare after I put up the first chapter... Can you believe I a page that was a part of this chapter? I became so discouraged that I didn't even wanna rewrite it. But in the end, I found it and here's your update! :) **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho/Sukisyo**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think he's waking up!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say before I even opened my eyes. When I did, my sight was extremely blurry. "Hm…where am I?" I mumbled. When I could see clearly, I noticed Sora Hashiba looking down at me worriedly. Me eyes fluttered open and closed several times in surprise. "Sora…?" I said in a low voice. I sat up in my bed groggily.

I felt my heart stop as I noticed an I.V. in my arm.

"W-where am I!? The hospital!?" I asked frantically.

Sora nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down, "Yeah, don't panic… Are you okay?"

"I think so. But what exactly happened?"

Sora shook his head in what seemed like confusion, "I'm not entirely sure. When I went back to your table at the café, you had collapsed."

"Doesn't the doctor know what's wrong with me?"

"He said that you're probably just stressed out or exhausted," Sora explained.

I swallowed thickly .Stressed, maybe… but exhausted? I always knew when something was wrong with my body, and I knew that something wasn't right. I'd probably look into that later though. I'd experiment to see if it truly was stress. At the moment though, I was more curious as to why Sora Hashiba would waste his time in the hospital with me. Like, we'd only met. Perhaps he was a loyal fan of mine? Hmmmm, I couldn't quite figure it out. So instead of wasting brain power on something so trivial, I simply asked him: "Hey, why exactly did you come to the hospital with me, Sora?"

"I guess I was worried," the boy said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, "And may I add that I admire you. I've looked up to you ever since your first novel came out."

I must admit that I was somewhat surprised. My novels focused more towards older women. It was rare to have a man who was a fan of my writing, especially one who still seemed so young. Therefore I had to make sure, even though it _was _fairly obvious. "So, you've actually read one of my books before?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Sora's face immediately brightened up, "Are you kidding me? I've read ALL of your books, not just one. I'm a huge fan!"

Again, I was surprised… but at the same time impressed. Something about Sora Hashiba intrigued me. Maybe it was his devotion? That, I am not sure of. But either way, I didn't exactly know this guy. The whole situation was slightly awkward.

"Well, I know you're a fan and all, but that doesn't change the fact that you hardly know _me_," I pointed out.

"True, true," Sora muttered. "But that's exactly why I want to while I get the chance. I'd love to get to know my idol!"

Alright… Unfortunately it was time to tell this kid to lay off. I had better things to do then to speak with some person who only liked me because of my social status. But before I could actually say anything to him, Hashiba suddenly asked, "Would you like to go out with me and get a coffee or something?… I mean, like, whenever you can get out of the hospital."

I tilted my head to the side suspiciously, allowing my pink eyes to narrow. I then said, without thinking, "Look, you don't even know me! I'm sorry, but I don't have time to waste with you. Instead of hitting on authors like myself, you should be flirting with young high school girls who are your own age. I think that would benefit the both of us."

Sora Hashiba gave me a strange look. "Are you always this rude?" he asked in a sharp tone. "Number one: I'm not flirting with you, I'm merely trying to be nice… Oh, and number two: I'm actually twenty two years old, so I'm even older then you are." With that, Hashiba turned around and left the hospital room. I shook my head in annoyance.

I didn't have time to deal with some guy. Especially one who I barely knew. I wouldn't concern myself with him. If he wanted to say I was mean, then good for him. I didn't care!

"Mr.Fujimori?" a voice suddenly said from the doorway. I jerked my head in the female's direction. She looked like a nurse. "The doctor has concluded that you fell ill because of your stress levels. He also says that you may leave the hospital whenever you are ready as long as you rest," the nurse continued in a rather monotone voice.

I nodded gratefully, "Ok… Thank you."

I would probably leave right away. The hospital wasn't exactly the number one place to be. It was a facility to avoid if possible.

"Could you un-hook me from this I.V., miss?" I asked. She gave me a slow nod. She was most likely surprised in my choice to leave so soon.

As she gently took the I.V. away from my vein, I had the urge to ask the nurse another question. In the end, I decided to leave it. But I was still curious: Had the news that I'd collapsed leaked out to the media yet?… If so, E-Talk would bombard me and accuse me of taking drugs or something. Like I stated before: Whatever they could get a hold of, right? That's how E-Talk operated.

I slowly stood up after the nurse was finished. I did feel a little dizzy, but that was normal after getting out of bed. "Thanks again," I said once more as I stumbled out into the halls. She merely nodded her head.

It was nice to be exposed to the outdoors once I finally left the hospital through the automatic sliding-doors. A warm breeze played with the pink strands which was my hair. I shielded my eyes away from the glaring sun.

It was now the afternoon. I guess I was unconscious for several hours… I'd just need to listen to the doctor's orders and rest. Easier said then done.

Once I finally made it to my property, I pushed open the large gates and approached my vast porch. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I stepped up onto my porch only to notice several bouquets of flowers. There were lilies, red roses, blue roses, and even pink roses… Huffing, I picked them up, glanced at the tags and then tossed them into the garbage after I went into my home… No names I recognized.

I dealt with this bullshit nearly everyday. Sure, I was flattered. But it wasn't for _me_. It was for the famous Sunao Fujimori the writer.

But I guess I was being sorta harsh. But hey: I was tired and frustrated. Maybe I was only being more irritable because of that. Oh well, I didn't want to think about that right now. It would only bring me guilty feelings. I always seemed to be like that: Not thinking about my comments one moment, regretting them the next… well, to an extent.

Oh no! I smacked my head lightly with my palm. The conversation I had with Sora was beginning to sink in. "Not him too!" I muttered. How troublesome…

To get such annoying thoughts out of my mind, I wandered out through the backdoor and into my backyard. My backyard was rather large. It contained a pool, patio, and what seemed like miles of grass. This was relaxing… A gentle breeze blew into the open area from over the fence.

I decided to sit down near the rim of my pool and dip my naked feet into the refreshing, cool water. I kicked them around a little bit, just as a young child would. Taking in my surroundings, I took a deep breath.

That's when I suddenly began to feel dizzy again… just like before!

Like last time, I clutched my head tightly, my face scrunching up. "Dammit!" I cursed. Being to focused on the dizziness and ill feelings, I stood, forgetting my surrounds. That's when my ankle suddenly gave away, allowing me to fall backwards. I crashed into the waters of my pool, my arm stretched out and trying to grip onto something. I tried to gasp, but all that my lungs filled up with was water.

Damn… I felt too ill to swim! But… but, I couldn't die! Not yet!

But I didn't have much time to think about life or death. For I soon blacked out, losing consciousness just like before…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmmm?"

Was I okay…? "Where am I?" I murmured. I wasn't dead, was I? No… I think I was still in my backyard. I opened a pink eye. I was laying on my patio. But wait… I had fallen into my pool. How did I get out? Had someone saved me?!

No… That couldn't be. No one would be able to break into my house. How strange… And even if someone had busted in here, why would they bother saving me? Well obviously I wouldn't get any answers. Maybe I didn't even fall in my pool. Maybe I had fallen asleep here and it was just a dream. Right, that had to be it.

A thought suddenly occurred to me.

My hand whipped up into the air to brush through my hair… What the hell!? My hair… it was wet. Then I hadn't been dreaming? "What's going on?" I cried, standing up from the ground. Of course, I never received an answer.

I stared at my pool with a hard gaze. I expected it to tell my the answer. I didn't noticed any clues… I began to withdraw from the pool, entering my home once again before glancing at the backyard with wide eyes one final time. From there, I went upstairs and tossed myself into bed. I just wanted to sleep now, even if I hadn't eaten dinner yet. All I could think about was sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Awww, I'm so mean... I gave you another cliff hanger. XD I'll try and update sooner, so that it won't be too painful. But I swear... I think most of the chapters I've written in rough end in cliff hangers anyways. Hopefully you don't mind. **

**Please, oh please review!**


End file.
